New Beginnings
by iamthegiraffe
Summary: After a brutal battle with Naraku, InuYasha is left alone. Who comes to his aid? Kouga, of course. Yaoi! KougaxInuYasha
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

* * *

Two sets of brown eyes peered at him through the bushes. 

"Go away! I've been through enough, can't you tell?" InuYasha sobbed.

Total silence engulfed the forest.

"Didn't you hear me, I said GO AWAY!"

A brief rustling of leaves was heard, and then suddenly a net was cast upon him.

"We've got the Hanyou!" cried one of the wolf demons.

"Let me GO you bastards!" shrieked Inuyasha in pain, as the wolfs tied off the net and started dragging it. "I will kill you all!" he said, drawing the Tetsaiga, but it wouldn't transform.

"Ha! We knew you'd try to do that so we put a barrier around the net." Laughed the other wolf.

Suddenly all went black for the half demon, as one of the wolfs struck the defenseless Hanyou over the head with a large club.

* * *

InuYasha awoke with a start, and looked around the cave he was being held captive in. The only thing in the room besides him was his rival, Kouga. 

"What am I doing here, you fleabag?" inquired InuYasha.

"Yes indeed, what were you doing in my territory?" replied Kouga.

"I didn't know were I was, I was escaping Naraku! He…" choked InuYasha, his golden eyes filling with tears.

"He what?"

"He killed them all."

"Who?"

"My companions… my friends… my love. Their all dead!"

"Are you trying to tell me that my precious Kagome is… dead?" asked Kouga.

"…yes…"

"I'm sorry"

"You're what?" InuYasha almost shrieked in surprise.

"I'm sorry for your losses."

"oh…"

Kouga's sincere well wishing almost rendered InuYasha speechless.

"well… thank you?" InuYasha said almost doubtfully.

"So what happened to the others?" Kouga asked gently.

"They all died"

"And did you defeat Naraku?"

"No… he got away, leaving me with bad injuries… but none of them can compare with the loss of my only friends."

"Maybe I can help you?" Kouga asked.

"What… what do you mean?" stuttered InuYasha, his eyes swelling up with tears from the mention of his fallen comrades.

"I can help you get the rest of the Sacred Jewel shards, and help avenge your friend's deaths"

"Well… I guess… but what's with the sudden change of heart?" asked InuYasha.

"I just… I know what you're going through. Naraku killed many of the friends I hold dear to me."

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok. With your help, I can avenge not only my friends, but yours too."

"I thank you for your help, Kouga."

"No problem… it's not like I have anything better to do anyway"

"Shuddup" snapped InuYasha.

"Hey, do you want my help or not? Now get some rest and we'll figure out what we'll do in the morning."

* * *

A.N.- this is my first fanfic, so please be nice you guys. Tell me what you think of it so fan and I'll put new chapters in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

InuYasha woke with a start. 

'Where the fuck am I?' he wondered to himself.

Then suddenly the previous day's occurrences flooded back to him.

He stumbled out of the cave he was in, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

He sniffed at the air, wondering what that somewhat familiar smell was.

"Finally you're up, you lazy dog!" snapped Kouga.

"Whoa Mr. Grumpy pants, someone got up on the wrong side of the cot"  
retorted InuYasha.

"Whatever, mangy mutt"

"Right back atcha"

Kouga stormed off, leaving a cloud of dust in his path.

'I wonder what's wrong with him?' InuYasha thought, then gasped in realization.

The smell, Kouga's mood swings, he finally understood.

It was Kouga's mating season.

"I think i'll have a little it of fun with this..." InuYasha murmured.

* * *

Kouga was sitting in the middle of a clearing, his back facing InuYasha. 

Silently, InuYasha snick up behind Kouga from behind, then grabbed him  
around the waist.

"AGHK!" shrieked Kouga, while throwing InuYasha into a distant tree.

"Owie owie owie owie owie!" wined InuYasha, as he limped back to were  
Kouga was, sporting a few sprained ankle.

"I'm sorry, but DO NOT SNEAK UP ON...!" Kouga half yelled, until he  
saw InuYasha's face filled with pain, and his numerous scrapes.

"Are you okay?" asked Kouga.

"No! Ow... you fucker that really hurt!" complained InuYasha.

"Shuddup you big baby," retorted Kouga in the softest voice he could  
manage, "let me help you"

Kouga gently wrapped his arm around InuYasha's narrow waist, ignoring the  
urges he was having.

InuYasha and Kouga slowly walked back to Kouga's den.

"Take off your pants" Kouga said to InuYasha.

"No, I have to wrap that ankle so it doesn't break anymore"

"Oh... thanks, I guess"

"No, i'm the one who should be sorry for hurting you."

"It's ok, i'm a half demon, remember, so i'll heal fast."

True to his word, InuYasha was up and walking in a few hours.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Kouga.

"Well, as long as its not getting bones broken by you, anything is good."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Kouga said coldly.

"But seriously, we should probably start training so we'll be ready  
for Naraku." said InuYasha.

"Yeah, probably" Kouga sighed, wishing that InuYasha's suggestion had  
been a little more... sexual.

* * *

The two of them fought for over two hours without stopping, but had to  
stop when InuYasha collapsed from pure lack of energy. 

"Maybe we should head back now?" asked Kouga.

"Good idea... except for the fact that I don't think I can move a  
single muscle." replied InuYasha.

"Well, shit, i'll carry you" suggested Kouga.

"Fine by me," InuYasha said with a small smile, thinking about how  
caring the wolf demon could be. He hopped onto Kouga's back, as Kagome  
would always do with him.

Only there was one problem.

Kagome didn't have external sex organs.

InuYasha didn't notice anything until Kouga started running fast,  
unintentionally making the Hanyou rub up and down against his back.

InuYasha held back a gasp as he felt a wave of pleasure, then couldn't  
hold back the next one.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kouga with a smirk.

"N-n-nothing" squeaked InuYasha, hoping that Kouga's shirt was thick  
enough fir him to net feel his growing member.

But Kouga was not oblivious any longer. He could smell in InuYasha's  
sent that he was aroused.

'Well at least i'm not alone anymore,' he thought to himself, 'maybe I  
can make something good out of this...

* * *

A.N. you gotta review if you want the lemon! 


End file.
